


Harry, who's your daddy?

by star1wisher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star1wisher/pseuds/star1wisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has a secret, James isn't Harry's biological father. But now with Lily and James gone their secret has passed on with them, or has it? What will Harry do when an accident in his lab proves who his real father is? -and it's an Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry, who's your daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry potter/Avengers crossover, so I hope you enjoy.

Harry was working on his newest design. A mirror that could lock on another witch or wizard's magical signature to contact them. It would be a long ways away from the mirror that Sirius had given him in fifth year, closer to the muggle's cellular phones.  
"buzzzz" the static sound of his intercom came from his desk. "Harry.Harryy pick up you, idiot." sighing Harry pressed the button to speak. "What do you want Malfoy, I'm kind of busy right now."  
The voice from the intercom scoffed "You are? good,that's what you're here for,but we need to speak-now." by the tone of his voice he could tell Draco was worried about something, and annoyed, jolly joy joy for him, the peculiar Malfoy with his panties in a twist.  
"I'll be up in a moment." He let the button go and went back to his plans for the mirror, careful to roll them up and stick them in his desk drawer. 

When he arrived Draco was carving a groove into the soft carpet of his office with his pacing. "Alright, what's up?" The blonde turned to Harry his shoulders tense and stance rigid.  
"This." He tossed a folder onto his desk papers spilling out across it. It was form after form all sealed with the same bird like symbol.  
"So?" Harry arched a brow  
"So? So we have the S.H.I.E.L.D on our arses!"  
"Who?" The confusion clear in his voice. "Show up to a company meeting once in a while and maybe you would,Potter!" he spat.  
"Their are an international government agency! One which if they so choose could make out lives difficult." His ghostly white skin pulsating with that little blue vain just above his right eye.  
"Calm down Malfoy and just tell me what they want." Taking a deep breath Draco starred straight into his friend's eyes. "Our co-operation and our labs."  
"And would that include mine?"  
Draco made a sour face and nodded "Yes."  
"No." his face was eerily calm instead of the traditional explosion "Harry-  
"Draco no government agency is getting into my lab with their grubby henchman." His youthful interactions with the Ministry's still hung heavily in his mind. He and organized authority did-not-go-together.  
"They don't have to, just do some work for them and-  
"They use me and my lab, not happening Draco.  
"Come one Harry work with me, please!"  
"Why are you even doing this in the first place? you hate being told what to do." It was true that's why he and Harry co-owned Pavonis Industries with him as active CEO of the Muggle operations.

"We can use this to get close, better a friend than an enemy, besides if we accept now it will on our terms.  
"You want to use them" he deadpanned. "Exactly, and who to keep the muggles out of the magic than magic's very own hero, Harry Potter.  
"I don't like this Draco."  
"Just trust me on this Harry." The Gryffindor ran a hand over his face in frustration, he didn't like this. "I'm doing this under extreme protest, If things go wrong it's you're problem."  
Draco beamed "Great! They'll be expecting you on Monday."  
"Wha- realization hit him, you sodding bastard, you already agreed without my permission!"  
"You put in charge with them, now trust me, when have I ever steered you wrong?"  
"You're the last person to be telling me that Draco" but the blonde waved his insult off.  
"Go get ready, the directions are on your bed."  
Harry grumbled as he stomped out of the room but turned before he had completely left starring Draco in the eye "Don't try to go into my lab while I'm gone,it'll hex you!" He smirked and ducked out as a hex struck the door, singeing it. Laughter roared behind the heavy oak door. Draco slipped down into his comfortable, black leather, office chair. His intercom buzzed "Sir?" and he lift a elegant hand to the button "Yes?"  
"Ms. Potts is on line 3 for your 2:30"  
"Thank-you Matilda, I'll speak with her now" Draco smirked, this was probably his favorite thing about being CEO.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to review and tell my what you thought :)  
> Would anybody like to see slash?And who with?


End file.
